Animum postulavit
by Miss Eliza Lupin
Summary: Without warning she was taken from everything she knew, thrown in the Harry Potter world at the request of the dead. With some new powers and a makeover, she is ready to fight in the wizarding war, but most importantly... to change which needs changing. Rated T for swearing and perhaps some bashing. Set in summer after GoF and AU after that! picture not mine. ON HOLD! need to think
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone

here I was, last night at freaking 2 in the morning, finishing of chapter 2 of this story. So, then I got to thinking, conclusion: the prologue and first chapter are not up to standard, plus I've found one or two mistakes in there. Thus here I am with a revised prologue and first chapter, and if everything goes well, I will be uploading the next chapter today as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original authors, and I make no money out of writing this story!

* * *

_November 21st__ 2012,_

_I had be__en travelling home from college that day, the trains had been full, the weather was nasty and I still had a ten minute walk to complete to actually get home. Exactly the way I wanted to end today: exhausted and ready for my bed or at least a good book and the corner of the couch, what with it only being 8 in the evening._

_ It being November weather, the wind was cold and blew harshly and the clouds were threatening rain. Thus I could be seen hurrying along to be home before it starts raining buckets. Knowing my luck, I'm not going to be home before the clouds let loose! Especially because I do not have an umbrella with me. I knew I was tempting fate earlier that day by not taking it with me._

_So there I was, almost home, already dreaming of warm clothes and the corner of the couch. Then o__ut of nowhere I felt like there was a hook behind my navel and next thing I knew there was nothing… nothing… and surprise, surprise more nothing! Oh… besides the constant dark then, not what you would call particularly encouraging or trust inspiring. Though I somehow got the feeling it wasn't quite meant to do so, just a hunch!_

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

With a frustrated sigh I closed my diary. Knowing that being sarcastic about what happened, even if it was only on paper, was not going to help me accomplish anything. Nor was it going to help me any further with somehow dealing with everything that had happened. With a huge sigh I sat back in my chair, starting to contemplate everything that had happened so far and the decidedly weird turn my life had taken ever since I had felt that hook behind my navel and was swirled into nothing.

With reluctance I cast my memories back to the start of all this, knowing it was not going to change the fact that I had been taken out of my own world and dumped into this one without so much as a by your leave or if you please. The day had been such an ordinary one, then THIS happened!

It was actually no real wonder that I was being sarcastic about it all. It turned out to be a great coping meganism and a way to let out the frustration and relativate it all. For as far as the last was possible. I had always been a daydreamer, often placing myself within my favourite stories and changing them in the way I wanted to. Often I was so caught up in them that it could take people calling my name ten times before they managed to attract my attention. But even I could not have dreamed up what happend on that fateful November 21st 2012... pity it wasn't a month later.

My musings took me back to the start of the day, of the ordinarity of it all and how big the coming change was.

* * *

So, this was just the prologue. In the next chapter her day will be explained as it will give the setting for the rest of the story, which will truly start in chapter two. It is holding out, but please bear with me and stick with this story long enough, cause I promise it will be a good one.

P.s: please leave a review


	2. Chapter 1

As pointed out in the last chapter: this is the revised version and hopefully one that is a lot better than the first. This chapter will remain short but the next will be a lot longer and where the story really gets started.

So enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original author, and I make no money out of writing this story!

* * *

**_November 21st 2012._**

My day started fairly normally, even though it was one of those days where everything goes wrong and you just know it the moment you get out of your warm bed. I _hate_ such days with a passion. Today was a prime example of how many things can go wrong.

It started when I got up that morning. Somehow while getting out of bed, I managed to tangle my feet in my sheet and I fell face forward on the floor. My hands taking the blow, thus leaving me with pain in my wrists. At that moment I knew that today would not be pleasant.

Normally I am not a very sombre or pessimistic person but I have had enough of such days to know that it is not going to improve in any way, shape or form. Throwing my curtains open, my mood definitely did not improve when I saw the wind and drizzling rain outside. Couple that with a temperature of five degrees celsius and I was not a happy camper. A look at the clock showed that I was not really late, but had slept long enought that I would not be able to have the desired warm shower. Luckily I washed my hair the night before, so it was no real problem. But still, I mused, it would have been a nice start of the day.

After dressing in jeans, a sweater and my highheeled boots, I went downstairs to get myself breakfast. Finishing it, I trudged back upstairs to throw everything in my bag, that I would need for the day. At the last minute I quickly threw one of my favourite books in it as well, just a precaution.

In the mean time the drizzle had stopped, leaving me contemplating whether or not I would be taking an umbrella with me. I decided not to, as it was to much hassle. Though when I stepped out the door and started heading for the train station, I could not help but feel that I was somehow tempting fate. The train ride itself was nothing extraordinar, and gave me time to read the last pages I needed to, for class today.

The first class was nothing remarkable. Interesting, but nothing difficult or exiting. My last lecture of the day lasted three hours and was utterly and completely boring, even though I generally loved this particular course. After having had the pants bored of me for the first half an hour, I decided it was time to get out my secret weapon. I reached down into my bag and took out the book I had brought for just such an occasion. Sometimes I wondered if I was psychic, quickly shaking my head I rid myself of that thought. Me and my overactive imagination, not a good combi. Without the lecturer noticing I opened one of my favourite Harry Potter books, the Prisoner of Azkaban, and started rereading it, just for fun and to pass the time untill I could leave.

Why is that particular book one of my favourites? Well, that would be because of the introduction of two of my all-time favourite characters. A certain werewolf and a giant grim animagus, another favourite would be Mr. Darcy. Three handsome men with hearts of gold, what's not to like?

Anyway, that's not the point at this moment in time, the point is that I was so engrossed in my book, that I almost missed everyone packing up and thus was now late for the train I needed to get home. I managed to make it, but I was wet, tired and extremely vexed with everything going on around me by the the time I managed to squeeze myself into the last spot availale. Uncomfortable does not even begin to describe that ride.

Randomly I wished I could be a character in a book, or a series of books I knew well. Just drop into that world and have fun messing around and changing things that I wanted to. Sometimes I longed for the freedom I imagine it would bring me. To be who I would want to be, to possess every talent that I have ever wished for, to be beautiful and not somewhere inbetween ugly and pretty. To not be just another face in the crowd, or an overcrowded train as it happens. But then again, how much would such a live be worth?

I managed not to loose myself too much in my fantasy, so I was aware of my stop coming up. After having been squished in the train for half an hour, I was happy to get out and breathe in some fresh air. As I walked home I noticed that it was still dry, even though I had not taken an umbrella with me. Thanking God for small mercies I hurried home to make sure I escaped the threatening clouds. Being nearly there (already daydreaming of warm clothes, my book and a lot of thee), just five steps away from my front door, a strange feeling started in my stomach. Something wasn't right.

Four steps away, the feeling got stronger and migrated to the area around my navel.

Three steps away, I felt a hook behind my navel not much unlike the feeling of how taking a portkey is described.

That was the last thing I knew before I hit the ground on my back and blacked out from the pain of landing on it and slamming my head into the floor. At what I guessed to be a minute or fifteen later, I woke up and what I saw drove the pain I felt in my head, back and buttocks straight out of my mind...

* * *

So, that was it. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas, those are welcome as well. Now hit that button! (Please?)


	3. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter, but still no reviews...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original author, and I make no money out of writing this story!

* * *

_**Gringotts, London, Diagon Alley branche, sometime in the past.**_

The goblins had been waiting for some time now, for the signs that proclaimed the imminent arrival of the one that was chosen to help and guide the saviour, in his bid to bring peace to a country too tired of war and strive. She would be chosen by those that were most worthy, as had been the practise since the era before Merlin. The time in which the royal, archaic and sometimes most magical houses lived their first generations of magic wielders as they were now. Magic had been in existence since the ancient Egyptians, but it was only in that era that the first witches and wizards wielded their magic as they still do to this day. Many of those houses had become extinct, become forgotten or minor houses, or were only still alive in squib or muggleborn bloodlines.

The goblins were waiting, for they also desire a peace that would bring changes for the betterment of all magical races that now resided in England. They would profit as well.

Finishing his contemplations the director of Gringotts decided to devote himself to the next matter claiming his attention: the status of the holdings of the House of Potter, and linked to those the holdings of the House of Wentworth. Two houses as old as they come. One would bring the prophesied saviour, the other would honour its ancient vow of protection and aid, as they had done throughout all of history.

Just as he had read the first page of the file detailing the state of one of the Potter properties a shiver ran through him. One he only knew out of the stories and warnings given to him by his father. A disturbance in the oldest and most powerful of the ritual chambers heralded the coming of the one they had been waiting for. It was time and the world would be in for a shock.

Hurriedly he left his office to get to the ritual chamber, to welcome her into her new life and do everything in his power to help her through the transition of her own world to this one. Into the position she would take within the war, and the abilities that would come with it. Many would not expect such aid and courtesy of the goblins, but they had always had a strong bond with the aforementioned houses and had upheld a pact of mutual aid that was now centuries old, almost as old as Gringotts bank itself.

Arriving at the ritual chamber he hurried inside to help the young woman he was sure to find inside it. Ah yes, there she lay. With her back on the ground, looking dazedly up at the ceiling. Clearly trying to get her bearings and trying to figure out what happened and where she is. He waited until the worst was over to approach her, hoping to prevent the panic attack that usually started to set in at that point. Moving into her line of sight, he cleared his throat to claim her attention. "Good morning miss. I hope the landing was not to rough and no real injury was sustained through it or your journey here. I imagine it must not have been too comfortable. If you could please get up and follow me, I will explain everything once we are in my office."

With that he turned around and went for the door, opening it and holding it open so she could precede him out of the room. He watched from the doorway as she slowly got up and started making her way to him. Looking wary at the least and close to angry or panicked at worst. Still, a better reaction than was expected and witnessed many times before. At her reaching the door she looked back at the room and gave it a once over, several emotions flitting over her face, the last being, to his amusement and slight incredulity, a sense of veiled curiosity. Nodding to himself that the reactions she has displayed so far were quite promising, he follows her out the door and then leads her through the maze that are the lowest levels of Gringotts. During the trek of at least fifteen minutes, time and the length of the route being slightly distorted in their favour by him, they reach his office.

Once again he opens the door and lets her precede him into the room. Having but barely taken five steps inside the room she stops and looks around, a look of curiosity and fear on her face. With a soft cough for attention he points to a chair and motions for her to take a seat.

While she had been studying his office, he had taken the time to study her. She wasn't extremely tall, but tall enough for a human woman he supposed. With dark blonde hair that looked as though the sun would bring some natural lighter streaks into it during summer. Her blue eyes were hidden by glasses, her figure was most certainly dumpy but well proportioned. She was no great beauty, but ugly would not be a label that fit her either. Though he knew that much of this would change in the ritual she would undergo, so she could fulfil the role that she was chosen for. He guessed the deciding factors must have been her character and mind.

All this he had contemplated while she was inspecting his office and made her way to the designated chair. Calmly he now faced her, ready to explain and hand the necessary calming potions to her. Though he doubted she would need them, at least for the coming conversation, the ritual and everything after might be another story. He would at the very least not take the risk of sending her to her lodgings, later that day, without making sure she was in the possession of at least one vial of calming draught and a dreamless sleep.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

When I woke up, I was in an unknown chamber with a high ceiling, that looked as if it belonged in a cathedral or maybe a room like the throne room on mount Olympus. But I could tell that was not the case. Wherever here is, I was most certainly underground with no natural lighting to be seen anywhere. Slowly I looked at as much of the chamber as I could see, somehow it reminded me somewhat of the Chamber of Secrets as described by J. K. Rowling in the Harry Potter books. I inwardly snorted at myself, scolding lightly for having an overactive imagination that does not listen to any rationality what so ever. Slowly I became aware that I was being watched, but before panic could set in a strange creature walked into my line of vision and cleared its throat. I saw its mouth move but I could not process what was being said. All I could think was that this thing looked exactly like the goblins of Gringotts did in the Harry Potter movies.

Having gotten over my shock, which was strangely fast considering everything (I still blame the overactive imagination), I tune in in time to hear the... goblin...say: "I will explain everything once we are in my office."

With that he turns around to the door and waits, while holding it open. Slowly I get up and sway a little, trying to get my bearings. Walking towards the open door, before I leave the chamber I give it one last look. It isn't as bad as I thought, and because of some of the designs on the wall, that might or might not be runes, my curiosity is awakened. Still, I step out the door into a long hallway with similar doors on both sides of it. Following the goblin through a maze of other hallways I get the sense that something isn't adding up. The amount of time does not add up with the distance, nor does the length of the hallways seem to match up with the actual length that is travelled by us. If I did not know better I would say magic is at work. But it is probably a case of optic illusion that I am suffering from, never was any good at judging distance.

Then again there was the small matter of the creature I was following to consider. As far as I knew, goblins only existed in fairy tales, the Lord of the Rings books or the Harry Potter series, not on plain, regular, old earth. So what in hell was going on here? Panic threatened to engulf me. Quickly I pushed it down, locking it away in my mind to visit later, when I was alone and had the time to have a full freak out with guaranteed privacy.

I realised that our road seemed to go upwards, leading to higher levels of the cave or mine, or whatever else it was that we were inside of. (This time the mines of Moria came to mind. I only hoped we wouldn't encounter a balrog, for as far as I could tell there were no Gandalfs, handsome rangers or gorgeous elves around that would be willing to safe me. With an inward groan, I hissed at my imagination to shut its mouth, cause this was so not helping!)

At last, after what was a walk of what I guessed to be thirty minutes (never was any good at judging time either) we reached a hallway full of beautiful dark wood, gold and silver inlaid doors. The torches from before were replaced with candles that gave of a bright light, all placed in large ornate chandeliers, which hung from the ceiling and that the queen would in all probability have been jealous of.

Several corridors were attached to this wide hallway and goblins were walking or running through them, often while carrying large piles of papers or jewellery. The last door of the hallway was the most beautiful and ornate of all. Made from a very dark wood, what I guessed to be mahogany, it was inlaid with gold, silver and several different jewels. Whoever lived or held office there was important and not to mention very rich. This was the door we were heading for and a feeling of dread and slight panic settled in my stomach.

The goblin held open the door and the only thing I could think was: 'oh look, apparently chivalry isn't dead yet.'

Stepping inside the office I did not manage to conceal my awe. It was magnificent. On one side of the room the wall was no longer visible because of the bookcase that covered it from floor to ceiling. Another wall was used for displaying all kinds of artefacts on shelves that had been hung on the wall in a pattern that formed something I could not decipher. The wall opposite that was where the door was and seemed to serve as a personal armoury, something that rather gave me the creeps. I was somewhat desperate, but not to kill myself. To understand yes, kill... not so much. Unless I was given very bad news, then I might just be tempted with such weapons on display.

The last wall was covered in rich velvet drapes, interwoven with gold and silver threat. Before this wall, and effectively dominating the whole space, an intricately carved, mahogany desk was stood. Against the wall were placed several filingcabinets of the same wood as the desk. One portrait hang in the middle of the wall. The whole office had an ancient feel to it. As if it had been furnished thus for the first time and had never been changed since. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered how many generations had sat in this office...

In the more central part of my mind I felt a sense of panic rising in me, but once again I ruthlessly locked it away.

A soft cough from somewhere beside me drew my attention to the goblin, which I still did not know the name of, and since when had I accepted that it was a goblin? Anyways, he motioned me to a chair and cautiously I sat down, hoping that I did not breach any rules of etiquette and if I did that, that it would not end up with me facing the sharp edge of an axe, about to separate my head from my body. Seeing the kind of weapons this individual kept I wasn't too certain.

Realising that while I had been taking in my surroundings, I myself had just as much been an object of study. I briefly wondered whether I disappointed in any way, but I did not have long to contemplate it. The creature opened its mouth and confirmed my suspicions.

"Once again, good morning miss..."

"Marianne Carlton, Marianne will do fine, if you please." I quickly supplied.

"If you wish, miss Marianne."

Not exactly what I meant but I suppose it would do.

"Well then, miss Marianne, I have the great pleasure of welcoming you to the Wizarding World in general and more specifically to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins. I, Ragnok, am the head of the tribe that runs this bank. I can see from your face that you are not unfamiliar with the knowledge I am imparting to you."

After spluttering, desperately trying to wrap my head around what I have just been told and trying to form some sort of reply, I manage to say "Wizarding World... Gringotts... but that's a story! It's not real, I must be dreaming. The Harry Potter series are fiction. Is this some kind of hidden camera joke? If it is then it's not funny!"

I'm standing and shouting at the end, desperate for someone to pop out and tell me that the joke's on me. But nothing of the kind happens. No one pops out and the -gulp- goblin is looking at me with sympathy. That makes me do a double take, yep look's really there, not too pleasant on his face, but still there. Didn't think they were capable of it.

"I assure you, miss Marianne, that it is very real and that the world described by J. K. Rowling is very much in existence and you have just entered it." He states gravely.

I run my hands through my hair not wanting to believe it, but it's there. I blink many times, quickly, slowly, something in between, anything to dispel the image. But nothing works. In desperation I pinch my arm and then my thigh, both times it hurts. So either I'm having a very convincing hallucination or it is all real. Thinking on it, I realise that I want it to be real. Because if it is, and if I'm in the right time, then maybe I can change things, prevent certain death and destruction, like I did so many times in my imagination.

I take a deep breath and nod my head, showing that I believe him.

"Would you like a calming draught? It might help you."

I quickly decline and assure that I will manage, at least until I actually am somewhere where I can freak out in peace. A small disturbing grin appears on his face and I resist the urge to lean backwards in my seat.

"Very well, on to business then. You have been brought here to Gringotts to assist the saviour in his defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named. You have been chosen by those who were found worthy to make the choice for the Royal, Archaic and most Magical House of Potter."

I make to interrupt, but the director silences me with a look.

"You will learn more about the House of Potter later, since you will receive guardianship over its heir for as long as he is underage. You yourself have been chosen to be the next heiress of the Archaic and Magical House of Wentworth. Since this is a matriarchal house you will become head of the family, as will your firstborn daughter after you.

The Potters and Wentworths are bound together through an oath that is as old as the houses. The gist of that oath is that, the house of Wentworth will always aid the House of Potter and stand at its side and vice versa. There is more to it, but mostly it's an oath of mutual protection and to ensure that both houses will survive. Due to an ancient curse cast on it, the House of Wentworth dies out after every fifteenth generation. The oath and bond with the Potters is however strong enough, that a way was found around this curse, a way that would allow both houses to survive and thus upholding the oath on both sides.

In special cases where the House of Potter is being threatened by extinction by outside forces, a woman is chosen to take up the place of the head of the House of Wentworth and receive its title. With the war that is brewing and endangering the last of the Potters this has once again been found necessary, and that is where you were brought in. You have been chosen by the Potter family to take up the mantel of Lady Wentworth. Thus bringing the house and the ancient oath once again alive, a hundred years after the last of the Wentworths died."

At this point he pauses to let it all sink in and to see whether I have understood it all. Understanding it I do, it is being later on able to remember everything that is going to be the problem. Knowing myself, this is going to need some time to sink in before I'll have any real questions. Then again if he stays that informative I might not have need to ask that many questions. Ragnok interrupts my reverie with the question whether I would like something to eat or drink. Knowing that if I eat anything I will bring it back up again, I decline but ask for a cup of tea with some sugar, knowing it will give me some energy to keep my thoughts straight and will hopefully settle my stomach. Which has been tying itself into rather unpleasant knots.

While waiting for the refreshments to arrive I have time to contemplate everything I have heard further. Considering what he said about the war brewing and Harry being the last of the Potters, this must be after his fourth year, maybe somewhere during his fifth. I hope it will turn out to be no later, otherwise much might already have been set in stone. Annoyingly enough I realize that it will be difficult to change things, for though I have read the fifth, sixth and seventh book, it has been a while since I did and they were never my favourites. So I doubt how much of what I remember is correct.

Then he dumped an amount of information on me that I am not familiar with. Mostly about the two houses and Harry's apparent status within the Wizarding World. Coming to think on it that must also mean my own, problem is, all I know about pureblood behaviour is what the Malfoys display. Though I will not be a pureblood, it is likely that I will have to move within that circle for which I will need that knowledge to gain some kind of success. Hopefully the goblins could give me some instruction, and if not I would just have to hope that Flourish and Blotts has the books I will need.

The duty which I was to perform was rather clear cut in my opinion: protect one Harry James Potter. Yeah… easier said than done. But luckily I remember the biggest events from the books so I should be able to at least perform adequately.

Then I realised something that would hinder me in everything. I am in the Wizarding World… and I have no magic! Though it should be possible to do it without, with magic would make things quite a bit easier I should think. When I turn my attention to the goblin to ask if there is some way to deal with this, I notice that the tea has arrived.

With a nod he points at my cup and states: "I will answer all of your questions at the end of the day, but before that there is still much to be discussed and done. By doing this first there is a good chance that most, if not all, of your questions will be answered. Now, drink your tea and then we will discuss the rest of what you need to know before we return to the ritual chamber you landed in, to perform the necessary ritual that will give you every ability you need to succeed in your task."

While he was speaking, I had poured three spoons of sugar in my tea and grimaced at the too sweet taste of it.

"Which abilities will I gain through that ritual?" I questioned after mulling it over and having finished about half of my cup of tea.

Seemingly satisfied with everything so far, the director put down his own cup and pulled an old yellowy sheet of parchment from a drawer in his desk. After quickly reading it through he looks at me and starts listing the things that are commonly received by the women who go through this ritual to receive the inheritance of the House of Wentworth.

"The first thing will be: magic. The ritual will form your own magical core and will leave you with an affinity for wandless and wordless magic. Also will there be a special connection formed with the magic surrounding you, allowing to pull from that if it proves to be necessary. Next will come the physical changes in your body. Full health will be given to you, as well as a strong constitution coupled with an almost athletic condition. The last is something that you will need to keep training to keep it up. This sounds rather shallow, but another part is physical beauty. Though your original looks will not be altered to greatly, all imperfections will be downsized if not removed and all perfections will be enhanced. Take your eyes for example. You will receive perfect sight, thus removing an imperfection. While the colour of your eyes will be enhanced."

Strangely his use of the words perfection and imperfection did not bother me. I suppose there could be worse ways to explain the changes.

"The beauty is mostly because of the position that both the House of Potter and the House of Wentworth have within the wizarding society. Beauty will open at least some doors, I would imagine."

That did bother me, I could not see myself as someone who would use her looks to get what she wanted. On the other hand, given the task I was assigned, would it really be wrong to use whatever my looks were going to be to get what I needed, so I could perform my duty to the best of my ability? I wasn't sure.

"Apart from these three major changes there are a few smaller ones. One is the purifying of your blood. After this ritual you will be a pure-blooded witch. The last one is a personal gift or gifts that are different for every woman that undergoes this ritual. The highest amount of personal gifts we have had so far is three. Which is the maximum amount that is given as far as we know. But we will see. The gifts can be everything from a more significant physical change to something as life altering as being able to see everyone's death date floating atop their heads."

The last one had me shudder. That was one gift I most definitely was not anxious to receive. Looking at the goblin to see if there was more to be added, he only said: "Know this, the experience is different for every woman. Some have felt nothing, or felt as light as a feather, others suffered through immense pain. I cannot warn you or let you prepare for what is to come, for it is not certain. Now, if you have finished your tea, I think it is time to leave for the ritual chamber to start this ritual."

Finding nothing comforting in his words, I reluctantly drank the last few swallows of tea and stood. As ready as I ever would be to start this ritual and my new life in the Wizarding World.

* * *

Well, that was the first real chapter, with the first information. Next chapter will be the ritual and maybe the last discussion following it, or something of the like. Also there are a few surprises in store for the next chapter.

In the mean time if you have questions, feel free to ask. Or if you have suggestions for the personal gifts she should receive, or would just plain like to guess at them, I say: press that button down there and let me know.

I'm open to suggestions and I would love to hear what everyone's thoughts are on this story in general or the gifts in particular.

Eliza.


	4. Chapter 3

So, here is the third chapter of the story. It contains the major part of the ritual and should answer some questions. I worked on this for hours so it is possible that some mistakes slipped in as I am dead tired.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original author, and I make no money out of writing this story!

A big thank you to all those that have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed my story!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_**Gringotts, Diagon Alley, about ten thirty in the morning, the same day**_

The walk from Ragnok's office to the ritual chamber was longer than before. Not a word was spoken and it gave me all the time to worry and work myself into a panic about the whole situation. Before the panic could truly get a hold of me, we stopped, and I recognized the doors that we were standing in front of.

The director turned to me. "I cannot tell you what will happen once the ritual starts, but there are a few things that you need to know. It is impossible for me to enter the room with you or to watch the events in any way. The moment you have fully stepped inside the room I must close the doors. After that, it is up to you. I will be notified a half hour after the ritual has finished, which will give you the necessary time to get your bearings. After that I will bring you to our hospital ward, where you will be given a full magical, mental and physical health check, after which you will be allowed to sleep for a few hours.

It is right now ten thirty in the morning, and the ritual usually takes one and a half hour, plus the extra half an hour leaves us at twelve thirty in the afternoon. Then you can sleep till five after which dinner will be served. Once you are done a goblin will come and bring you back to my office to arrange some last things. A room has been arranged for you in the Leaky Cauldron, and you will be escorted there. Do not worry about the expenses, all has been arranged. Tomorrow morning you will have time to shop after which you are expected here in Gringotts again at one in the afternoon."

Seeing my glazed look the director nods to himself and resumes his speech. "I will repeat all this to you later when you will be more awake. Oh one last thing. This ritual will give you magic, that magic will need to settle. In order for it to do so it will rush out of your body and permeate the air. Thus creating the necessary pathways through your body that will allow you to actively use and channel your magic. I would advise not to try and stop this process. You could, and it would not be disastrous, but it would make it all much more painful than it needs to be. It is better to leave magic to do its work. Neither do you need to call that magic back to you. It will serve no purpose if you do. We call it used magic; magical waste, you could say, that is left over from a ritual. It is harmless but no longer useable. I will see you this afternoon, good luck."

With that he opened the heavy stone doors with a wave of his hand and bowed me inside.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

Stepping inside the ritual room I had originally landed in, my attention was immediately drawn to the runes that were carved into the opposite wall. Vaguely I heard the heavy stone doors close behind me. Not paying it any attention, I walk to the middle of the chamber in a daze. My attention still focussed on the runes on the wall. Though I could still not understand what was written, I started to recognize _something_ in them, like from a far distant past, something I had once known and understood. I could not explain in words the draw they had, the fascination they inspired in me.

Having reached the middle of the room, the runes stared to emit a soft golden glow. It was joined by four beams that came from the ground. Red, green, blue and yellow light shone from the cardinal points of the pentagram I now realised was carved into the stone underneath my feet. Slowly, feeling foolish for doing so, I started to undress, in the back of my mind saying a quick thanks for the fact that I was alone. Once I was fully unclothed, my clothing disappeared, but strangely enough I could not be bothered by it.

Once again taking a small step to be in the centre of the pentagram once more. The moment I was stood there the intensity of the golden light increased. The four coloured beams arched and connected themselves right above me. The intensity of the golden light kept increasing, until it was near blinding. Slowly I started to feel myself float. The four colours came loose from their places on the pentagram and formed a ball around me. The beams multiplying until I was encased in them. The golden light had come loose from the runes that had originally emitted it. Slowly my sluggish mind realised that it was no light I was seeing, but magic.

Staring in wonder, my mind could hardly catch up with what was happening. The ball of colours started whirling around me, four beams of magic disconnected and slammed into my body, changing me form the inside… but I could not fear what was happening. The rotating stopped and the ball started opening slightly though the four beams kept attached to me. Reaching inside me, turning all I was into something new.

When the openings were big enough the golden magic burst inside through them. Reaching for me, settling on my skin, changing me from inside out, choking me with the sheer strength and intensity of the magic and experience. I could take no more. There was no pain, only a near suffocating pressure on my body, heart, mind and soul. I could feel my consciousness slipping and I let it. Somehow knowing that it had to happen.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

When I came to, I was laying on a plush rug in front of a large hearth. Grumbling to myself that this was a softer landing than before, I slowly got up. Looking around I saw I was in a large round library. Before the hearth, and on the rug I had landed on, there was a small sitting area, cosy and functional for me to let myself comfortably get lost for a few hours in a good book.

The immediate wall surrounding the fireplace was covered in frames where paintings or pictures would come to hang. Four large ones were already occupied, together with five smaller ones. The four large ones held portraits of my mother, little brother and sister. The last one was a painting of young boy. I did not recognize him, that was… until I saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then I realised that for the first time I was looking at Harry James Potter. I felt a tug at my heart when I watched his portrait. Though it did not move it emitted such a sense of sadness, of hopelessness and despair, that I wanted nothing more than hug him close to me. Assure him that all would be well, I would take care of him. Like I had done with my brother and sister when they needed me. At that moment I knew that I would do anything to be a good sister and friend to him.

Shaking myself I let my eyes rove over the other portraits. All containing pictures of my family, that I had now left behind. I felt a flash of panic. My mother must be so concerned. She already worried if I was half an hour late, especially in the evening, oh hell… she must be absolutely worried sick now.

Out of nowhere a picture frame flashed in front of me. It showed myself entering the door to my home on the evening I was taken. I watched as I hollered for my mom to hear that I was home. I could not understand it. I was taken that evening. I should have disappeared… not just entered the door as if nothing had happened. But… if what I saw was real, then how could I be in two places at once? Had they cloned me? The moment I thought that the frame flashed an angry red, taking that to mean that I was wrong, I thought further. Had I been copied? Red. Duplicated? Red. None of the terms I came up with were correct so there must have been something else done.

No it could not be, they could not have split my soul, my essence, in two and left one part there and brought the other here?! Green. Oh God. The room started spinning around me, and I sank down to the floor. They had made a horcrux of me. I, who I was here in this world, was no more than a horcrux of the original me. The implications of that were too much for me to take and I felt darkness taking me.

When I woke up and everything came rushing back, I started to really think about it. I could not be a horcrux. I was something similar, yes. But not a horcrux, no murder had been committed by me, my soul had not been prepared to split. Besides, the body I had here could not be anything but a copy. Also my time here had already somewhat changed me, the me here was now a different person as the one I had just watched coming home. And when this ritual was finished I would be even more different. So I could not be a horcrux. Something similar, but not a horcrux. With that comforting thought I gathered my strength and stood up. Resolutely shoving these thoughts away, though that did not prevent me from subconsciously still worrying about it.

With a determination I was not aware I possessed, I once again focussed on my surroundings. I was still standing on the rug near the hearth, quickly determining that it was a good vantage point for a cursory glance, it was not what would work in this instant. So slowly I walked to the tapestry that hung next to the hearth and its surrounding frames. It was beautifully embroidered, but it could not hold my attention long enough for me to want to figure out what was depicted on it. From my quick inspection I determined it to be a tapestry similar to the one that Sirius' showed Harry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I must admit that I wasn't being very original, stealing such things from other authors and using them in my own imaginary tales.*

Next followed bookcases, enough to house a full library. They reached from floor to ceiling, but the first few I walked past were still empty. Apart from one shelf. Curiously I looked closer and realised that I was looking at all seven Harry Potter books. With a soft sigh of relief I determined that to be a good thing as it would mean I would have access if I needed to refresh my memory on some of the things that had happened in them.

I wondered what kind of books would come to fill these shelves. At that moment a new book appeared. Its cover read: 'Arriving in my new life'. Quickly I plucked it from its place and opened it. Before me I saw what looked like a photo album, with photos of everything that had happened since I was taken from my home.

That is when the bludger hit me. I _must_ be in my own mindscape, there was no other explanation. And these bookcases, these shelves would become filled with my memories and knowledge, all spread out for me to access and revisit.

My curiosity having ignited with that realisation I quickly moved from bookcase to bookcase. The first few where empty, but if that photo album was any indication they would come to house all of my memories. Ones I had yet to make in this new place, this new life. The next five were not empty, but they were by no means full. Maybe one twentieth of the shelves were filled. I could make out titles like Quidditch through the ages, Hogwarts a History, Standard book of spells for every year at Hogwarts. This was all the knowledge I would need to be a competent witch. If I possessed this knowledge then I could practice magic. The only thing I lacked was experience, but that would come in time.

Now I did not have to worry about making a fool of myself and not being able to do anything with the magic that was being given to me. While I was watching more and more books seemed to appear on the shelves, some on law, others etiquette, languages, runes, arithmancy, divination, spell crafting, rituals, all standard books, but they meant that I would have a decent grasp of at least the basics of each subject. And it looked like for the Hogwarts subjects I at least knew everything up until NEWT level. I could not prevent the sigh of relief that escaped my lips at the thought.

The last three bookcases were actually already filled. When looking more closely I let out an almost hysterical sob and then started laughing while crying. These books and photo albums contained all my memories and the knowledge that I had accumulated over the years I had already lived, next to that I could see shelves filled with the books I had read for pleasure throughout my life, sheets and songbooks filled with the songs and music I listened to and loved. Sections with VHS and DVD's containing my favourite movies and tv series. I had not lost it. I was still in possession of everything. _I was still me!_

Completely exhausted I stumbled over to one of the comfortable armchairs and fell into it. Once again giving the room a once over I realised that the bookcases that held all my new knowledge about magic and the world I was about to live in were now about one tenth filled with books. Every section had been neatly labelled, making searching for a particular subject or book a lot easier. Then something of centre of the room caught my attention. Slowly there was a giant round standard forming. The ones that you would see in old movies, ones that would hold a round big globe. But this one was empty still but the longer I watched awestruck the more materialised. The wooden standard was now complete and slowly but surely a golden ball of magic was appearing in it.

Then out of nowhere I heard a kind man's voice say: "Do not worry. That is just your magical core that is now developing. It is something every witch and wizard has in his mindscape. Though I must admit that yours is larger than I expected."

I whipped my head around, and on the loveseat a couple was sat. I estimated both to be in their early twenties. They held a shimmer about them that wasn't natural. I got the feeling that these were not minds that had connected with my own, but were actually spirits.

The woman smiled and said: "And you would be correct. We are spirits. We are the two Potters that chose you to become the next Lady Wentworth. I am Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and this is my husband Lord James Charlus Potter. As you have guessed, we are Harry Potter's parents. The boy that will become your ward."

Quickly Lord Potter took over. "We would prefer it though if you just called us James and Lily. There is no need for formality. We are family after all. Now there is a small confession that I need to make. Your earlier break down over the thought of yourself being a horcrux was my doing. What you are is a duplication of your original self. So there is no reason to worry over that. I just needed to see how you would handle such a thing. I assure you that you did fine, especially since you managed to be rational about it shortly after you broke down. Now if you don't mind we would like to explain everything without interruptions, so if you could just let us talk it would make things a lot easier." He finished with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's action, but picked up where her husband had left of. "As you must have been told by director Ragnok you were chosen by the Potter family to protect its heir as to the terms of our ancient oath. To help you, and your predecessors before you, with this task this ritual was invented hundreds of years ago. It will give you your own magical core as you can now see forming. We are in your mindscape by the way, meaning that with the forming of your core you also receive the necessary occlumency. This is a standard thing to receive, but not known to the goblins, thus they could not have told you about it. They are the ones that initiate the ritual and are aware of the general changes it brings, but the specifics are only known to the participant and the Potter family."

Looking around Lor- James commented idly, "This room is a sight more tidy than you usually are, isn't it?"

At his question I could not prevent the rising blush. I knew perfectly well that I wasn't this organised usually. Most of the time utter chaos reigned in my room and I doubted that in the material world that would change anytime soon. Then again; the bigger the mess, the better I knew where I had left everything. If I cleaned up I often couldn't find the simplest things afterwards.

"Anyway, that covered that." He continued cheerfully after having stopped laughing at my blush. "As you have discovered the necessary knowledge to actually use your magic is there. You only need to practise. I will not tell you much more as that will spoil your fun. One more thing you need to do though, is chose three subjects you want a mastery in. You possess all the knowledge up until NEWT level for all subjects taught at Hogwarts but considering the job that is awaiting you, a few masteries would not be amiss. So which do you choose? This, by the way, is one of the standard things that come with receiving your magical core. We will discuss your personal gifts later."

Masteries? What would I choose. Somehow I knew that duelling would be a part of defence against the dark arts, so I almost at once decided that that would be the first. Another one that would come in handy, because it would actively help Harry, would be a potions mastery. It would allow me to tutor him as well as brew him every potion he needed, without him having to worry about someone having done something to it. I could even customize them. That would be good. And it would allow me to brew the Wolfsbane potion. That would probably earn me some brownie points.

The last mastery was more difficult to decide. There were several subjects that would come in handy. Arithmancy among them, but things as warding, spell crafting, law or healing were appealing and very useful as well. Thinking it over I dismissed warding and law. Those things I would be able to learn on my own. Law at least, I already had some basic knowledge on. Scanning the shelves I noticed a few books on wards as well. So those two subjects I would be able to handle myself. Spell crafting would be a lot more difficult, but as far as I knew I had the basic skills so that would have to suffice for now. No, healing was definitely the best choice. Considering what I knew of Harry, his upbringing, momentary living situation and his tendency to attract trouble, a mastery in healing would be something that I, in all probability, would need the moment I met him.

Having made my decision I looked up to see James and Lily softly talking. Watching the cute picture they made for a little longer, I started searching for the family resemblance that Harry was constantly reminded of. He did indeed have his mother's eyes, down to the shape and colour. The rest of his face turned out to be his fathers, apart from his slightly higher cheekbones.

Coughing softly I refocused their attention on myself. "I have made my decision. I would like a mastery in defence. One in potions and the last I would like to be healing."

James smiled at me and walked over to the shelves that contained my new knowledge, there he started softly chanting. Lily nodded in acceptance and calmly continued explaining.

"Very well, wise choices. You have been made aware of the physical changes that will happen so I will not discuss those any further. Now on to the fun part, as my husband would say. The personal gifts. But first I need to give a little explanation as to why you were chosen for this. One of our first reasons is that you will not try to be a parent to him. At least not actively. As you have grown up with younger siblings you know how to care for them and what they are going through in particular stages of their lives, as you have already faced those. We do realise that Harry is a little older than your own brother but we do not think it should be too big a problem. Just be a sister to him. Next is the fact that you are protective and caring, but often also seem to realise when to give space.

Furthermore, you are intelligent, kind, good at cheering someone up and listening. There are more reasons but they are not that important for you to know for now. The only two I will still mention are: one, your active imagination. It should allow you to adjust easier. The last has to do with the first personal gift you will receive. You are quite a spiritual girl. Aware that there is more between heaven and earth than the naked eye can see. In line of this your gift will be Sight. You will receive the ability to see the outcomes of the made decisions."

"WHAT?" I could not stop myself from shouting. The only thing I could picture was Alice Cullen zoning out and into one of her visions.

A chuckling James joined his wife on the couch and turning to me said "I'm afraid that is very much how it is going to work. Making you able to do as much as Alice but you will not be having visions as frequent as she. Things such as the way clothes will look on you, or the shop where you will find that one thing you have been looking for, will not pop up. Neither will you be able to predict outcomes of games or the like, unless they are vital for your plans."

'Well, that should keep things a lot easier. I didn't fancy having a vision about every little thing, every five or ten minutes.' I thought to myself.

"The next personal gift you will receive," James continued. "is one that is on the one hand not very rare, on the other extremely so. This gift is the gift of music. Allowing you to sing and dance like the best. Keep rhythm and the like. Everything that is necessary to be a musical prodigy. The next part is what makes this an extremely rare gift. Your songs, when combined with your magic, can have the same effects phoenix song has. You can bring hope, lift spirits, soothe, bring to sleep and heal a stressed or fractured mind. Beware this power is a big responsibility and should not be taken lightly."

I could only raise my eyebrow at this. So thanks to this gift I have just become a female, human Fawkes. An image popped up of myself covered in red and golden feathers, with claws and a beak where my mouth should have been. I couldn't help but let out a soft snicker at that. Well at least it is better than seeing everyone's death date floating above their heads. I tried to cheer myself with.

"Now there are but a few other things that need discussing at this time. We can always come back later for another chat." James cheerfully stated.

Lily quickly whacked him over the head, while rolling her eyes. "As this buffoon said ("Lily!") there are a few things that still need doing. One is the fact that we as Potters have two more gifts to give you. Normally this is not something that we do, but there has been decided that the situation is dire enough that we will provide you with these as well. The first is this cuff, that will go on your right wrist and contains your new trunks. We decided that this would be easier than give you a five compartment trunk. All five trunks are embedded in the cuff and can be taken out by tapping on the symbol that is visible on the lid. You only need to take out one to be able to travel between trunks. As they will all look the same to outsiders this will go unnoticed, unless you tell them.

Each trunk has its own colour symbol. The green one contains your new potions lab with a storage for the ingredients and the potions. The blue one is your new library. Of all the books that you see here in your mind there is a physical copy available there. The rest you will have to buy yourself. Your workout room is in the red one. This one is able to provide you with a gym, an track for running, a swimming pool or a duelling room complete with targets. The white symbol marks the trunk that contains your new apartment. You will need to furnish it yourself. It contains a living room, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, toilet, and has a walk in closet attached to the bedroom. Next to this there are four more doors that each carry the coloured symbol of the trunk they lead to. For example: the door with the green symbol will bring you to your potions lab. All trunks connect to the apartment but not to each other. So if you want to go from your library to the potions lab you will have to pass through your apartment."

She swallowed and seemed to be thinking about how to explain the last trunk. Seeing his wife struggling James quietly and sedately took up explaining. "The last trunk has a golden-yellowy symbol. This trunk contains everything that was meaningful to you in your past life. This means, all your books, photo's, clothing and everything else. It is more of a storage trunk actually but it will contain all of that. Though we would advise you to buy yourself a new wardrobe, it should not be necessary. All your clothes have been returned to perfect state and are made to fit your new body."

At that moment he could not go on as I had launched myself at them and was sobbing into their shoulders. Trying to convey my gratitude all the while. They rubbed my back and assured me that it was their pleasure and that there was no need to thank them as I would be the one to help their son. Slowly I calmed and looked up. Both were smiling a small sad smile. After I returned to my chair, feeling positively exhausted, I looked over and both were smiling.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Lily asked.

I thought everything over but decided that most was explained and it was all clear.

"Now we get to what is, aside from your magic, the most important gift for you. We give you all the knowledge you need to be Lady Wentworth. This means: politics, finances, etiquette, law, languages, the Potter family history and the necessary rhetoric skills to be able to debate and speak in public."

"Well I believe that was all." And before I knew it James had dragged his wife away, waved and they had both disappeared while the echo of Lily's "James!" still rang through the room.

I flopped into my chair and tried to comprehend everything that had happened so far and process all the given information. Which wasn't as easy to do as it sounds. The more I thought about it the more memory books appeared on the shelves. The bookcases that held my knowledge were now filled for about a quarter of the available space. New categories had been added, such as healing, occlumency, finances, languages, Potter family history and a few others.

Feeling dizzy because of it all, I decided it had been enough for today and allowed the oblivion of sleep to wash over me. I was nearly asleep when I woke back up with a jolt. There had been a bookcase added. This one held the sign: visions. Clearly my mind would be organised for the rest of my life, I grumbled. The moment my head hit the back of the chair I was asleep.

* * *

*deciding that you believe someone and actually believing them are two very different things I should think. That is what is going on here as well. Outwardly she seems to take everything in stride, inwardly though she's still convinced that she has become 'victim' to her own overactive imagination.

Well, this was the third chapter. For the next one I would like to know your ideas on which languages I should have her learn.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Well, this was one hell of a chapter, which is why I split in two. Originally the idea was that in this one chapter, apart from the training, all business in Gringotts would be completed, so that we could meet our all-time favourite Boy-who-lived in the next. Then this chapter turned out to be getting much bigger than I had planned, even with me leaving some things out and banishing those to a later chapter. So next chapter will be the rest of Gringotts. After that one, we get to meet Harry. I sincerely hope that I am not boring you, but take heart. After she meets Harry things should be able to pick up a lot more. These chapters give the necessary background which will allow me to move on more quickly later without needing to explain everything every other sentence. The only thing I can say after this way too long authors note: enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original author, and I make no money out of writing this story!

A big thank you to all those that have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed my story!

"talk"

'thoughts'

_Diary entries/excerpts from mental 'books'_

~_Vision~_

* * *

_**Gringotts, Diagon Alley, early afternoon of the same day.**_

Ragnok was seated at his desk and trying to finish the last of the necessary paperwork that would make the transition of the new Lady Wentworth into her new world as smooth as possible. Sadly it had taken longer than it should. He found that he could not keep his mind away from the young woman that was to take up the title and was to play such a large part in the events to come. He knew that the coming days, if not weeks or months, would be very confusing.

As usual only the bare essentials would be explained in the ritual, the rest would have to be discovered by herself. Even if in the ritual only two gifts were mentioned that did not mean that no more were given. As said, in the ritual the bare and most important essentials were given, no more. He knew that a big part of the rest would be discovered under his own tutelage. Which was why he would need to clear his schedule for the next three or four days, depending on how easy things went. Though if past interactions were anything to go by, he did not expect any major complications.

Though he would not admit it to her, he wondered what it was that the Potters had seen in her that had made them choose her. He was not aware of the details of her past life, but from what he had seen from her so far… he was not sure that she was up to the task. She was still very young and seemed to balk at the amount of responsibility that was about to be handed to her. Mind you, she had never expressed any such views and he doubted she had actually acknowledged as much to herself, but if one was skilled in reading body language, the evidence of that could be found. Never the less, she seemed to handle things well so far and displayed an unusual acceptance of the situation she now found herself in. Perhaps that was one of the reasons. One needed to be able to adapt in situations such as this. If not, they were definitely not suited for the task they were to accomplish.

With a sigh he let that train of thought go. The Potters had their own reasons for choosing as they did. He only hoped that they would explain to the young woman, it could possibly spare her a lot of doubt and insecurity down the road.

Looking at the clock he was surprised to see that the required time had already past and he had not yet been alerted of her awakening. Such a thing had only happened once, but that was only because something had interfered with the ritual, because of which the magic needed a lot longer to correct it and thus making the ritual a lot harder upon the woman.

Thinking back on the stories he had heard made him wonder at the obvious youth of the chosen girl. Barely out of her teenage years and not having reached full maturity yet even though she was considered such. All women before her had been older, some already in their early fifties, with wisdom and life experience to draw from, once again he wondered what was seen in her that made her the perfect candidate for the job.

Finally the sound of a bell chimed in his office, alerting him to his needed presence in the ritual chamber. During his way there he wondered why it had taken so long and what he would find after opening the doors.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

_**Gringotts ritual room, earlier that day.**_

When I finally roused from sleep I noticed that I was still naked and was lying once again on the floor, in much the same position as when I had woken up there the first time. Only difference was that my whole body ached and not like I had crash landed into a hard floor, but like I had worked out for a whole day without resting or any building up to it. So yeah, it hurt. One cracking hell of a lot! Muscles of which I did not even know they existed protested every tiny movement I attempted, thinking of it, they even protested my lying still.

After a while I decided it would probably be smart if I were to open my eyes. The colours that the whole room was filled with were slightly oppressive on my sensitive eyes. Having no idea how many time I had been in this room, I tried to recall what Ragnok had told me before I had started the ritual, nothing came to me and for the first time this day I truly allowed myself to panic and break down over all that had happened in the few short hours that had flipped my world and self on its head and turned just about everything I knew inside out. Nothing made sense in that moment and the sobs which shook me made my aching body hurt all the more. Especially as I managed to sit on my knees and hunch forward that way, my body curling in on itself with the emotional agony I was now going through.

I could not stop myself from crying out for my mother, my sister even my little brother, though deep down I knew they could not help. Still, all I wanted was my family the people I loved close to me, not to mention how much I craved my mother's wise and sensible advise. That triggered another round of violent sobs and hyperventilation, knowing that from now on the only thing I would be able to do was to imagine what she would tell me to do and never to hear her tell me it herself again. Yes I was a mothers child, so what. She was a very wise and sensible woman who has helped me carry on and figure out ways out of the messes I managed to get myself into more times than I cared to count, or managed to thank her for. The only thing I could hope for now was that her wisdom and practical attitude had managed to rub off on me enough so I would manage on my own.

Having cried myself out, I made to imagine what she would tell me, almost in the exact words, as she had said it so many times before. "You can cry about life all you want but it is not going to get you any further in it!" Something I had been shown to be true many times before. In that moment I decided that would become my mantra until I had managed to get back on my feet and was capable of managing on my own for most of the time. Not that I would forget it then. It will be one of the things I will be sprouting most often. With a small grin I amused myself for a while with trying to shorten it in such a way that the message would get across, but that I could shout it out quickly like Mad Eye's 'Constant vigilance!'

It was only in that moment that I realised how chaotic my thoughts were, they went from here to there and back again. ('The road goes forever on and on…, the rest of Biblo's song I couldn't remember, having never really listened to it.)

I had lost my focus once again and found myself truly struggling to get it back. Recalling my original thoughts when I woke up, all the aches in my body that had been relegated to the background in face of my turmoil, made their presence known again. Slowly I started to wonder again what time it was and how much time had actually passed, and why Ragnok was not here for me yet. Slowly his instructions from before entering the ritual chamber returned to memory and I opened my eyes for the second time, not even realising that I had closed them.

'…I be will notified a half hour after the ritual has finished, which will give you the necessary time to get your bearings… It is right now ten thirty in the morning, and the ritual usually takes one and a half hour, plus the extra half an hour leaves us at twelve thirty in the afternoon… Neither do you need to call that magic back to you. It will serve no purpose if you do. We call it used magic…'

Looking around I now realised that all the colour around me must be the excess magic that now no longer served a purpose. I did not know what the reason was but all the magic no longer felt as oppressive as it was before. Maybe that was because my magic had managed to settle? I had expected it to be more painful and to hurt for longer. The ache that had been present since I woke up was now slowly fading. Leaving the magic for what it was I focussed further on myself.

Slowly I stood up on wobbly legs and went to inspect what I could see of my own body. Though I most definitely still wasn't the thinnest of people, my stomach was flat and my body looked to be nicely toned, showing muscles in both my arms, legs and stomach. I suppose this was just a case of having big bones. Still I had to admit that this slim body was better than how I had looked. Not knowing a spell that would show me a mirror, on top of not yet daring to actually use the magic that I was now supposed to have, I had no way to see how the rest of the transformation had worked out.

Remembering the time spell a little later I was half tempted to cast it, but as before I was not certain it would be a good idea. So I left it be. When Ragnok came he would probably tell what time it was, I could wait until then.

To my own shock I realised that this ritual had indeed changed me, not only in looks but also in the ability to accept things. Not to mention my acceptance and belief in my actually having been singled out by the late Lord and Lady Potter and having been dropped in the Harry Potter world, which apparently is real. I was more than a little baffled at it all.

Slowly the memories of what had actually happened while I was in my mindscape during the ritual resurfaced. Wanting to explore further I sat down cross-legged on the ground. Wondering how I would reach it my mind slowly started to drift, more… and more… … and more, until I was once again standing in front of the hearth in my own mind. Looking up at the pictures I saw my mother, brother and sister waving at me and mouthing that they loved me. I smiled sadly through my tears, at least happy that they would not have to miss me like I missed them.

Slowly turning around I decided to look what my magical core looked like. It was large, with a dark blue and gold whirls twisting and circling around each other, constantly moving and changing pattern. My magical core was active, thus allowing me to use my magic. I got a sense of impatience from it. It wanted to be free, free through being used, being cast, being channelled into spells that would help this world.

The colour and texture reminded me of the Lapis Lazuli, a stone that was very powerful especially if one did not know what one was doing. A stone that would help heal and cleanse as well. A stone that I would be able to use, especially with all that had changed for me now and all that I knew or suspected would be in store for me. When I had time I would need to find a shop where they sold such stones and minerals, several would be handy for me to have and would no doubt help me with my magic and abilities, especially those that would help channel, protect and heal. But that was a worry for later. Having inspected my core I slowly turned to the walls, inspecting the bookcases and the accumulated knowledge (books), memories (pictures, portraits and photo albums) and the music (sheet music).

To my shock I found all music I had ever listened to with the sheet music and lyrics there for me to choose from, and let me tell you, that was quite a lot. As I had always loved music and listened to it an awful lot I was overjoyed that I had access to it all. Carefully I picked the music for the song 'You raise me up' from the shelf and after studying the parchment I carefully opened my mouth and sang the first few lines. I was more than overjoyed when I realised that for the first time since ever my singing voice was actually good. With a smile on my face I finished the song and after putting the music back on the shelf I mumbled to myself.

"Wow, that was the best thing ever!"

To my shock my voice was higher pitched and had a slight lyrical quality to it. A weird change for me as before my voice had been rather low, especially for a woman.

Leaving my newfound music for what it was, knowing I would need to try it out again later, outside my mind, I turned to the other bookcases. Randomly I started pulling books from the shelf and started reading. To my shock I realised I knew all what I read. There was nothing new in the pages I was looking at…. This was now my knowledge and I would be able to use it without having to study it all once again. Feeling overjoyed that I knew so much and hardly able to wait to get myself to the nearest bookstore (I'm a bookworm, I know, and damn proud of it as well!) I moved on, slowly I came to the language section of my mental library, as I had now dubbed my mindscape, I was surprised when I saw which languages I had now available to me.

There were books on Latin, French, Irish*, some rudimentary Italian and German, as far as I could see and this were only the human spoken languages. For I also found a section on Gobbledegook and from the mount of 'books' on it I gathered that I would as good as fluent in it, and some rudimentary mermish could be found on the bottom shelf.

Shaking my head I wondered how I didn't have a bigger headache than I had considering all the new knowledge that my brain had been forced to take in and retain. Suppose that's what occlumency is for.

Feeling that my time there had been long enough for now I slowly sank down in the chair and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was back in the ritual room. Looking around I could see that the excess magic that the air had been heavy with earlier had started to dissipate. Slowly the walls once again became visible.

Shivering I realised that I was still naked. My clothes had not reappeared so I had no choice but to open my trunks and see what I could scrounge up. This led me to realising that I actually had the promised cuff on my right wrist. It felt so natural, fitted so perfectly, that I had not noticed it before. Slowly I turned it, inspecting the little trunks imbedded in it. When I came to the golden one I tapped it twice with my finger. With a small flash the space where it just sat was empty and before me was a dark wooden trunk with gold inlay.

Showing a swan in flight above a half drawn sword, with a crown below, all encircled by a chain of roses, with leaves and thorns. I suspected that this was the family crest. Underneath were the words, in what I understood to be Irish: 'Ach tá a fhios iad siúd go bhfuil grá, a bhfuil sé le maireachtáil go fírinneach agus bás'.** Only those that love, know what it is to truly live and die.

With a smile on my lips I opened the lid and not seeing another way, jumped in. To my joy I found all my old stuff in there, including my closet filled with my clothes. Easily picking out my favourite underwear and socks I put them on. After that I quickly looked over the shelves and decided on dark blue jeans with a simple white shirt and a light blue cardigan on top. My simple black heeled boots were easily spotted and finished the outfit. Not being someone that was cold easily, I decided to forego the coat for now. Quickly finding my blue cross on its silver chain I put it around my neck, matching blue earrings were added and I was done.

After locating my hairbrush I quickly pulled it through my tangled hair and easily plaited it. Surprised at how long, soft and healthy it was. Not to mention that my brush went through it, like a knife through butter. It was still that dark blond almost brown colour with the lighter streaks that became truly blond during the summer months and more exposure to sunlight.

It was only after I had exited the trunk, by actually finding the necessary ladder this time, that I realised that my clothing indeed all looked like new. Not to mention that it all fit, without having to be altered. Meaning that for the moment there was no need for me to go clothes shopping in Muggle London. There were other things I wanted to get, especially since I had spotted my cd-player, though.

I could feel the smile grow even bigger on my face. I was most certainly not a vain woman… at least no more than normal. I did like to dress nicely and neatly, but never really was one for make-up, perfume and the likes. I suppose my love for books was too big to have any space left for any interest in such things.

Without warning my mind was pulled from its musings:

~ _I watched while a bell chimed in director Ragnok's office. Him immediately leaving and starting the trek to where I was through vaguely familiar hallways._~

Coming out of it, I realised that: yep, this was going to be a case of Alice Cullen type visions and I'm not certain whether I liked it. Then again, I suppose the other option was Trelawney…

Alice Cullen …. Trelawney, Alice Cullen …. Trelawney, yeah not a real hard choice. Give me Alice Cullen any day.

Deciding to test my own knowledge and control over my magic I tried to conjure a chair for me to sit on. After a failed try or five I finally managed to create something that resembled a chair, though it looked more like a cross between a beanbag and a chair, but that is neither here nor there I decided, when I felt how comfortable it was to sit in.

That was how director Ragnok found me about ten minutes later, I think. Don't think my ability to judge elapsed time would have improved any. Could have been anywhere from two to thirty minutes and I would hardly be able to tell the difference, unless my mind was unoccupied. But since I had a nice case of overactive imagination… I have never really found myself facing that particular problem.

"All is well, I presume?" He questioned me. I merely nodded not really trusting my new voice yet. I suspected that it would take some getting used to. "Good, then if you would follow me, I will take you to the infirmary where you can be checked over and get some of the necessary sleep."

Silently I stood up, turned to my trunk and tapped it twice. This time it returned to the cuff without any light for which I was grateful. Vanishing the chair like thing, I turned around and followed Ragnok. This time a cart was waiting for us. I quickly sat in the back and most definitely did not enjoy the ride, what with the sharp turns around the corners. It was only halfway that I realised that this cart drove over the ground much like a car instead of the roller coaster variety that took people to their vaults. When he finally stopped I had never been happier. Already a bit susceptible to motion sickness I felt decidedly green around the gills. I hoped they had something for nausea in there.

When I stepped inside I wasn't even introduced, instead I was immediately rushed to a bed. After being pushed down by the three goblins that were apparently going to give me the check-up, I gave up protesting and just let it happen. The extremely soft and comfortable bed had nothing to do with it, nothing at all. Neither did my drooping eyelids. The last thing I heard was three voices chanting above me in a language that felt about as ancient as the world. I could vaguely deduce that it resembled Gobbledegook, but while I slipped into unconsciousness, I but barely had the time to decide that it did not matter.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

With the time added that it took the director to get to the ritual chamber nearly three hours had now elapsed. He had started to become anxious when after two hours the bell had not sounded yet. While hurrying down he wondered to himself what it was that he would find in the chamber. One thing that he did not expect was the scene that greeted him.

The young miss was seated in a … chair of sorts, impeccably dressed and looking quite at ease with the whole situation. Next to the chair a dark wooden trunk was stood on which he could perceive the Wentworth crest.

After enquiring after her wellbeing he took her out to the cart and made haste to the hospital ward. Not wanting to waste time as the ritual had taken longer than expected, which meant there was less time for her to sleep this afternoon. As it was now one thirty in the afternoon instead of the twelve thirty that had been counted on.

After delivering her in the hands of the three most capable healers who, without so much as a word to her, shooed her to a human sized bed. Once she lay they immediately started the chants in the language that was as old as the goblin race, but was now only sparingly used. The commonly spoken language being Gobbledegook. He watched as her eyes closed, not two minutes after her head had landed on the pillow. He knew she would sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Quickly he made the decision to let her sleep until six, instead of five o'clock. She would eat supper in his office while they went over the necessary things.

It would be more uncomfortable for her, but nothing was to be done about that. She needed the sleep and not to mention the fact that she would need an early night tonight, for her to be able to go through the training, plus all the shopping that she needed to do tomorrow. Therefore he really could not start the last meeting of the day any later than six o'clock. If they were lucky, then they would be done around eight thirty in the evening. She would be escorted to the Leaky Cauldron and hopefully she would sleep at ten. How she planned the morning of the next day was up to her. As long as she was in Gringotts at one in the afternoon.

The healers, having finished, handed him a parchment with the results on it. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She was perfectly healthy, both in mind, body and magic. Her magical core was well developed and strong. The channels in her body had developed as they should, allowing her easy access to said core. The stress of it all had not left any truly damaging aftereffects on her psyche. After she had slept and eaten a hearty meal she would be completely well, if not still a little tired. Nothing a goodnights sleep could not help.

Though he frowned a little when he came to the small section of her emotional state, one could only asses so much of that while the person was unconscious, it was strange to see her emotional state quite close to tranquillity. There was some apprehension, tension and worry, but mostly she seemed to be calm. Looking back over the earlier reports on her mental state he found the reason. She had had a small breakdown shortly after the ritual.

All the better for it would make the upcoming conversation easier, as well as the coming night. With a last look at the young woman on the bed he quitted the room and returned to his office. Now having the peace of mind to efficiently finish the rest of his paperwork and attend the necessary meetings.

~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~ ~*~HP~*~

I was woken from my peaceful sleep by someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my still weary eyes I looked at the goblin that was standing by my bed.

"Good evening, Lady Wentworth. I am Rashaxe. I was send to tell you that all is well and the tests performed showed that you are in perfect health, bodily, mentally, magically and emotionally. Come, do not dawdle in bed. Director Ragnok is waiting for you and you must not be late."

I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Of course Rashaxe, if you would please show me the way, I would be most grateful." I formally replied while standing up.

The walk from the hospital ward to the director's office was short and silent as seemed to be custom with the goblins. When Rashaxe delivered me at the door I turned and said "Thank you. May your gold always flow and your enemies quiver in fear at the sound of your name."

The goblin looked surprised but returned my greeting and left. Slowly I turned around and tried to pluck up the courage to knock on the ornate doors. I lifted my hand and rapped my knuckles three times on the wood. The directors voice cried from inside "Enter!"

* * *

* Alright so I've heard all kinds of names for the original language spoken in Ireland. I'm sticking to Irish because I think that's a term most people would understand. I do not wish to offend anyone with this, and if someone could tell me the official name and correct spelling I'll be happy to change it.

** to continue on from where we left of: I'm not Irish and not even going to pretend that I know that language. Thus this sentence was taken from an online translator. If it is not correct I would be very grateful if someone was willing to correct it for me and would be willing to stand by for later in the story if I need help translating once again. I repeat: I do not wish to offend anyone! Thus the plea for help.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter. Lucky you, getting two for the price of one. I hope you enjoy it and this one should have things moving again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, full credit goes to the original author, and I make no money out of writing this story!

A big thank you to all those that have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed my story!

"talk"

'thoughts'

_Diary entries/excerpts from mental 'books'_

~_Vision~_

* * *

_**Gringotts, Diagon Alley, 10 past 6 in the evening of the same day.**_

I opened the door and walked to the chair that I had occupied only this morning, which now seemed months if not years ago. Sitting down and crossing my legs I waited until he was done and would address me. My new etiquette knowledge insisting that it would not be appreciated if I tried to get his attention before he was willing to give it to me.

Five minutes later he put down his quill and looked me straight in the eyes. I said nothing and tried not to shrink in on myself under the piercing gaze.

"Very well, I can see that the ritual was fully successful. I take it that you are hungry?" He continued without waiting for my reply.

"Your dinner should be here in a few minutes. Until then I will quickly sum up what needs to be done tonight. First the necessary arrangements need to be made concerning your status as head of house. This means a new name and the acceptance of that position. Next is making sure that your position as the guardian of Heir Potter and the proxy in all matters pertaining to that house is secured.

I will merely give you the papers you need to sign, you can read them yourself and we will sign them after. The last matter of this evening will be discussing the schedule of the next three days during which I will personally train and educate you. Though the last should hardly be necessary as all the knowledge you now have should indeed be enough for you to manage admirably, as your actions have shown earlier with apprentice Rashaxe and in my office. If we are lucky we will be done before eight thirty after which you will be escorted to your rooms in the Leaky Cauldron."

Just as he finished a different goblin came in carrying a tray with dishes that promised to be my dinner. It was placed before me and suddenly I was ravenous and I could hear my stomach growl with hunger.

"Eat, you will need it. I will wait till you are finished. It will allow me time to overlook the legal papers one more time."

Lifting the lids of the dishes I found a bowl of soup with a plate with buttered bread sitting next to it. While eating dinner I pondered the points of the agenda for this evening. While I had not interrupted earlier I was not pleased with having to take on a totally different name. I already no longer was a Carlton and now I would have to give up the name of Marianne too.

It was difficult because at the moment to me it was one of the most tangible connections I had to my mother, brother and sister. It was the name I was given at the very start of my life, carefully chosen and it suited me. I was sad that I would have to let go of it. But I was hopeful that I would be able to keep some form of it. Maybe Mary, or Anne, something of the like.

I was sad and a little angry, but I could also see the sense in it. I am no longer the girl that landed here this morning. _I_ am different and am starting a new life here. Maybe a new name to go with that would not be so bad. Besides it is not like I would ever be able to forget the name that my mother gave me, and I could of course ask people to simply call me that if I wanted to. Or I could make it my own secret, my special connection to my old life and family. Decision made, I finished dinner and turned my attention back to the goblin behind the desk.

"Now as I told you before, there are a few formalities that need to be performed for you to be able to take up the position as Lady Wentworth. The first is the new name that you will require. I can understand that this is a difficult change for you, but one that must happen. I hope that in time you will be able to view it as something positive. There are a few specifications that the new name needs to answer to.

It cannot in anyway contain your old name. Parts of it, yes, but not full. Another is that there are three names required. The last is that one of these three must be in honour of the House of Potter. Another would preferably link your name to that of the British Royal Family. The last is not a requirement but mostly a tradition that has carried over from the start of the Wentworth family. I will give you a few minutes to think of something after that I will need to hear your decision."

Relief coursed through me when I realised that I could at least keep part of my name. Now to decide which part. There has been at least one queen called Mary, but I'm not too sure I actually want to connect myself to her through name, if you understand what I mean. Two other queens I liked from English history were Elizabeth and Victoria, so perhaps I could use one of those names.

Anne Elizabeth sounds good, Anne Victoria is also an option. Mary Elizabeth… hm, not sure about that. Mary Victoria, no that's a no go. So it would depend on the third name for me to choose. Suppose that is not too difficult a decision to be made, Lillian, after the late Lady Potter, a woman I admire for her bravery among other things. And maybe it would be something that Harry would appreciate. I grimaced, I would not bet on that, I myself would probably not like it if I were in his place.

Soooooo… now to choose. Mary Elizabeth Lillian Wentworth… okay, but I kind of miss the nice flow a name should have. Anne Victoria Lillian Wentworth, better, but not too sure about the combination of Victoria and Lillian. Last try, and otherwise I would have to restart. Anne Elizabeth Lillian Wentworth… looks like I found myself a name, and it went one hell of a lot quicker and smoother than I had suspected it would. Usually I'm too picky to easily decide on such things. Plus I have always been happy with the name my mother gave me, so I never really thought up new ones. With nothing to go on, that went smooth I think, another factor is probably the conditions that needed to be met, plus my determination of using at least part of my name for my new one.

Only problem is that I am now out of a few good names that I would consider calling my daughter. Drat, oh well, that's a worry for later I suppose. Not to mention that I would need to manage to get myself a boyfriend first, yeah…. Not happening, at least not anytime soon.

"Well, have you found a name you would like to use?" Ragnok interrupted my slightly self-deprecating thoughts.

"Yes, I have actually. It was easier than I thought it would be. I decided on the name Anne Elizabeth Wentworth. I should hope that this is acceptable within the mentioned terms."

"Indeed, it is perfectly acceptable if not a little old fashioned for Muggle standards."

I blushed at that, I had always been an old fashioned girl, but for it to be put so bluntly by anyone else than my family, who at times could tease me about that, was a little embarrassing. Still, from what I knew of the Wizarding World the names would not be very out of place there I think. Besides, apart from the Elizabeth I cannot consider the names I chose to be so terribly old fashioned.

Come to think of it they also nicely display my obsession with Jane Austen's work. Especially 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Persuasion'.

Oh great, now I'm rambling… if I don't suffer from an overactive imagination, I start rambling! Sometimes I really dislike my mind.

"All right, do you need me to sign anywhere?"

"Indeed, if you could sign these papers, here, here and here, it should be alright. I have the quill here and that is probably immediately something that you should be told. This is a blood quill. It can only be used inside Gringotts or the ministry and only for signing official documents. Never is it to be used on minors, even if they were emancipated. The magic of the quill could interfere with their own and cause very serious problems, even going so far as irreversibly twisting their magic. Especially if one is victim of a prolonged use."

I sat there… looking at him. Hardly comprehending what I just heard, I could thank God that magic seemed to favour Harry as much as it did. That meant that what Umbitch had done was even worse than what I knew. There was no telling the damage she had done to Harry's magic with all those ridiculous detentions of hers. I could now only pray that I was in time to prevent the ministry from putting her in the DADA position at Hogwarts.

~_Fudge was sitting behind his desk, while a toad all dressed in pink stood before it. He was ranting and raving about that attention seeking liar and that old meddler. "hem, hem, if I may minister, I might have a way of silencing that boy and place the headmaster on a leash." Fudge sat back looking satisfied. "Really, Dolores, please proceed." "What if we could place one of our own at Hogwarts. I heard Dumbledore has trouble filling the job of DADA teacher. You could pass a law that makes the requirement that if no suitable teacher was found the ministry would provide one. I would be more than happy to take that position, minister. It would allow me to keep an eye on things and make sure that that annoying Potter boy does not get the chance to spread his lies any further."_

_From here the vision jumped to scene of the gathering of the Wizengamot, some days later. The law was passed, as I had known it would. I could not stop the worry that spread through me while I watched the proceedings._

_One last scene was displayed before me, from what I could gather of the time frame, that either played out this morning or some time yesterday. It was the sickening sight of Umbridge accepting the position of DADA teacher. Fudges promises of more decrees that would help her while she was there and finally her leaving for Hogwarts, what looked to be this afternoon.~_

With a shock I was wrenched from the visions and promptly fell from the chair. I was heaving and struggling to get enough oxygen. This was bad… worse than just about any scenario I had imagined. I could not prevent this anymore. There was no way, it was all set in stone. The ministry had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. What a disaster! Logically I knew that this was not my fault but in my heart I felt differently, as if I had already failed Harry even before I had started.

In that moment I decided I would accept no more than one and a half day of training. Tomorrow I would buy a wand and then head here immediately. Train the whole day and then sleep and repeat that until noon that day. After I would get to shopping for the bare necessities, the rest would have to wait for later. For if Fudge and Umbridge had already advanced that far in their planning, I had no way to tell how close we were to the day of the dementor attack in Little Whinging. I would have to focus on my patronus, the rest could wait. I just hope that the goblins will agree, otherwise this is not going to be good.

~_I watched the sickening sight of Umbridge sitting behind her desk smiling in satisfaction. The order for the attack by the dementors was lying in front of her on her on the desk.~_

With gasp and frantic headshake I came out of it, the time line was not to be determined. I was not able to see the date she had put on the form… I could only hope and pray that I was still in time, and if not, make sure that I had all my law knowledge straight.

Out of nowhere I was shaken, realising I was still on the ground I quickly sat up. Thus colliding my head with Ragnok's who had bent over me in concern. I immediately started stuttering apologies, while still clutching my aching head. One thing is certain: goblins are hard headed.

"It is of no matter, Lady Anne. You were disoriented by your visions, it was through no fault of your own."

Two things shocked. One the use of my new name and title. The second: the goblin being so forgiving towards me. Everything I knew about goblins said that that should not have been taken so lightly. But who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth? I had no desire for a feud with the head of the goblin tribe, so you won't hear any complaint from me.

I dared to ask a question. "Director, why is it that I also see the past, not only the future? And are my visions truly based on the outcome of peoples choices? Because if that is the case, then this was just made a lot harder."

"Indeed Lady Anne. Let us answer the last question first. Your visions are indeed based on the choices that people make. That does not mean that certain events or happenings have not already been set in stone and are thus fated to happen, never mind the choices that are made by us mere mortals. A clear case of predestination.

The first question you ask requires a little theoretical background first. What you are is a seer. A true seer, you receive the visions, are aware of them and they can thus be altered by decisions made by yourself or others. To give you the necessary knowledge the visions also delve into the past. For only through the past we can understand the present and what is to come. The difference between yourself and one such as Sybill Trelawney is that where you are a seer, she is an oracle. The prophecies of an oracle are open to interpretation. Most often they are self-fulfilling as well. That is why the oracle has no recollection of what she has said.

A prophecy spoken needs not have any bearing on the present, but can be of vital importance in the future. It depends on who hears the prophecy and how that person interprets it and whether or not it is believed in. The prophecy that concerns Heir Potter only does so because both Tom Riddle and Dumbledore decided that this prophecy concerned the immediate future. They believed it and acted upon it. Had they not, this prophecy would have been harmlessly stored in the department of mysteries until a time in the future came where it would be applicable. This is the theoretical background of the gift you have received."

"But why did I not see more, that last vision, it was about a pivotal happening that could be going on now. Why did it not tell me more? I made a decision that could change the whole outcome and the course of events this summer!"

"That is the problem with such visions, it appears that the time has not yet come for you to know more. All visions will be given to you at the time they will be useful. There is also the possibility that a certain condition has not been met yet, or the outcome depends on more than just your decision. Once further choices have been made by the players it concerns you will know more. Whether that is before or after the fact, that decision is out of our hands."

"So I have a potentially useful gift, that will leave me blind as often as it will enlighten me." I stated wryly. This was not what I had been hoping for. Seems this gift would bring as much trouble as it cures. Of course not to forget that my visions will be open to interpretation as well, especially if they are vague. Not to mention that I won't get them about every little thing.

Done pondering I reluctantly picked up the blood quill and signed my new name and title on the places I was directed to. Lady Anne Elizabeth Lillian Wentworth, I could hardly believe it all.

"Very well, now that this is settled I have the necessary family rings and artefacts here. For the Wentworth that is a pendant and a ring both displaying your status as head of the family. Next to that is a special ring that displays your position as proxy for the House of Potter."

The Potter ring was simple, a blood red stone in a golden ring. Small, but elegant. The Potter crest was not displayed, in its stead there was written in swirling script: 'Proxy for the House of Potter.' After directions I put it on the third finger of my left hand.

After that I was handed a simple black velvet covered box. When I opened it I saw displayed, on golden satin, a beautiful golden ring inlaid with a Lapis Lazuli stone. In this stone was engraved once again the symbol that adorned my trunks. In small but elegant script the accompanying maxim was displayed, once again in Irish. Carefully I lifted it from its place and put it on the third finger of my right hand. Somehow it fit with the cuff that was already on that wrist.

Next I pulled out the golden chain with the Lapis Lazuli stone pendant. Here, also, was displayed the swan in flight, the halfway drawn sword and the crown, all joined by the rose chain encircling it. I stared at it… This was it, my entrance into my new life. These would be the symbols of it, no matter how many other things pointed at it, I would always see them as such.

Carefully I placed the necklace around my neck and there was a golden flash. After I blinked the stars out of my vision I could see Ragnok looking decidedly smug.

"That was one of the biggest acceptances I have ever seen magic give a new head of house. Though I do not doubt that magic will be just as overjoyed if the Potter heir comes to claim his lordship, the same for the Black lordship." There was an almost evil smirk on his face now and I could not repress the shudder that I felt.

"Now that that is all cleared up we are done with the first issue of the evening and halfway through the second. You have already signed the necessary papers that make you proxy for the House of Potter, as accepting your role as the Head and Lady of the House of Wentworth. Magic has accepted you in the capacity of both so there will be no issues and you cannot be removed from them. The next issue concerns the Heir of the Potters and in extension your position as proxy.

If you sign the next papers young master Potter will become your ward. This is fully legal and because it is done here no one can interfere or even undo it. The reason this is legal lies partly in the oath that binds the two houses. The next is a standard clause that is automatically put in every will made by a Potter. We do not need access to the actual will for this. This clause states that guardianship over any orphaned children will automatically be given to an available Wentworth in case both godparents cannot take custody of the child. As mister Potters godfather is still a wanted man, custody cannot go to him. Regardless of his guilt or innocence."

He harshly added, when he saw that I was about to protest this very fact. Though with the state Sirius was in mentally right now I was not entirely sure that he would be a good choice, but something told me that giving him custody of his godson would have gone a long way to healing him. Now I would have to find another way, to at least start healing him, so long I could not prove his innocence yet. I nodded at Ragnok to tell him to continue.

"When you sign these papers you will have full custody of one Harry James Potter, as any parent would have over their child. He will be most protected that way. If his godfather in the future actually becomes eligible for the role of guardian, guardianship will have to be shared. For once a Wentworth has it, it cannot be undone. That is the best solution that has been found. Between the Wentworth and godparent there will have to be decided what the practical arrangement will be, input from the child is required, unless the child has not started Hogwarts yet."

My head was spinning, this was so much information. Then I remembered, he had not mentioned the financial part of all this yet.

"Very well, I am willing to have full custody of one Harry James Potter, Heir to the Royal, Archaic and most Magical House of Potter. So mote it be." A flash of magic sealed it.

Ragnok nodded in acceptance and approval. Shoving the necessary paperwork in my face I quickly signed my new name in all the correct spaces.

"Director, even though I now have full custody you have not yet spoken to me of the financial side of all these arrangements."

"Indeed I have not, Lady Anne. There is a reason for that, namely that I am the one that is in charge of both fortunes, the properties tied to the family and also all business that are in possession of the families or that they hold shares in. This has been the practice for many generations, I did not presume that you would want to trouble yourself with it. I had planned to inform you of this on the morrow. We could go over it all then. Though at the moment I do not believe it necessary yet. Or do you require access to one of your properties now?"

Quickly thinking things over, I decided that it could indeed wait. Tonight I would stay in the Leaky Cauldron, with a bit of luck I would be staying at four Privet Drive the evening after and later at Headquarters. If I could not stay at either my new trunk was still an option. It would allow me to stay close to Harry in both cases. No the financial side would be addressed later. Not to mention the fact that I had always been hopeless with figures. Ragnok could be trusted, the finances of both families were in capable and safe hands.

"Very well, this will be revisited at a later date. I am not in direct need of any of my properties. There will be time later, the future Lord Potter will be first and foremost in my mind for the coming months. Afterwards I would like to know the exact state of things."

"Excellent, then we will proceed with our last piece of the agenda. I take it you found everything in order with the legal documents?"

"Indeed I did, even though I had not read them. A small feeling of precognition combined with a specific part of the new knowledge of law that was imparted to me caused me to be assured that everything is as it should be."

"Looks like you have received the full seer power, not only the visions, but as you just called it, a strong sense of precognition at times. This should aid you, I do not doubt that. All right, all that is now left to discuss is the schedule for the coming three days. As I have told you before, the idea is that after you have slept you will have until an hour after noon tomorrow to get the necessary shopping done.

At one I will be waiting for you here after which the training will proceed. This will consist mostly of practising all spells, potions and etiquette knowledge. Though the last should hardly be a requirement, considering your behaviour. Outside of that I will also test you on the subjects of your masteries and the newly mastered languages. Most of it will be practical as I already know that the theory part is in order. Your getting through the ritual in the condition you have, guaranties it."

"I am not opposed to that scheme in essence, but I have some disturbing knowledge of what is to come, what is to come soon. There is a foul plot in the making and my charge is in the middle of it. I would be pleased if the training time could be shortened. I suspect that the only training I would truly require at this moment is the practical aspect of magic. Spells, hexes, jinxes, curses, the like. My languages and other such things I can practice in another way, and if necessary I could hire a tutor. My first priority right now is Harry. Could you please tell me the date of today, then I can know what would be the best course of action."

"Certainly, today's date is…."

* * *

So, that was the second chapter, I would like you all to guess what the exact date is, I think I have given enough clues to at least guess where in the books we are, and if you read the first two chapters you should be able to figure out at least what month it is.

Question: what do you think her wand should be like? Which core, wood and what length? I'm not familiar with the English measuring system so I'm going to need help through your suggestions, otherwise it could end up being ridiculous.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
